


Messy

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Banter, F/F, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, your bedhead is really cute."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

When Azusa woke up, blinking navy eyes open to peer into icy blue, Nygus was certain that she didn’t register anything at all for a moment. Her girlfriend had commented on more than one occasion that she was often amazed if her brain worked at all without caffeine, a nasty habit she picked up from Marie ages ago. It was, according to her, too late to cut back, now.

They all knew it was a lie, but Nygus wasn’t about to make much of a fuss about a simple drink.

Still, it explained why it took all too long for her to blink a few times, stretching out groggily and staring up at Nygus’ face, seemingly seeing nothing at all.

Nygus laughed, propped up on one elbow as she glanced down at her girlfriend, her smile a tender scrap over her face. Azusa yawned, the action bringing her beautiful eyes closed once more, but Nygus wasn’t about to let her sleep in any longer. She shook her once again. “Welcome to the world of the living, Yumi,” she said, only to be answered by unintelligible gibberish. 

Azusa rolled over, hunching her shoulders up to her ears and grasping the covers in both fists, bringing the sheet up to her chin. “Fivem’reminutes,” she managed to garble out, and Nygus shook her head. 

“You told me to wake you up at 5 on the dot and it is now 5:01, Yu.”

“Wake me up at 5:06,” Azusa demanded, curling in on herself. As though she were an armadillo. Or a pill-bug. A sleepy, adorable rollypolly with her hair sticking up in all directions, attempting to cocoon herself in Egyptian cotton. 

“Make that 5:02. C’mon. Up and at ‘em. We were supposed to run laps today, remember?”

“Only lap I’m interested in at the moment is yours,” Azusa remarked back, keeping her eyes shut and her voice slurred, surrendering to the comforting warmth of the bed. Nygus smirked, scootching closer to press against Azusa’s back, resting her chin on her shoulder.

“You had plenty of time to be interested last night,” Nygus fired back, leaning in and whispering in an overly sensual tone. “Now is the time for track and field.”

Azusa groaned. “ _Mira_ , I’m tired.”

“You said last night not to let you talk me into giving you more shuteye.”

“That was last night. Stop living in the past.”

“It’s 5:04, Yu,” Nygus grinned, letting go of her hold on her girlfriend to roll onto her back, sprawling out. Her dreadlocks fanned out over the pillow as Azusa flopped beside her, frowning slightly.

“Why did we think it a good idea to stay up so late?” Azusa asked, staring at the ceiling as though in defeat. It was officially. She was awake. As miserable as she felt about it.

“There wasn’t much thinking going on,” Nygus remarked, and Azusa spared a glance at her with an unamused expression.

“Ha,” she responded, sighing as she finally surrendered to the fate of running laps. She poured herself out of the bed, stooping slightly as she looked for her sweatpants and Nygus simply looked her over as she stretched out, soaking some of the early yolk of sunlight as it streamed into the room.

“You know,” she called out, making Azusa look over at her once more, “your bedhead is really cute.”

Azusa huffed, though Nygus could see the soft flush that was settling over her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“Stop,” Azusa said, hiding her face a moment too late. Nygus already spotted the way she was smiling, the apples of her cheeks rosy.

“What, and withhold such important information? Working in intelligence, we have a hard time doing that.”

“Just pretend I’m the enemy,” Azusa teased, and Nygus grinned at her, watching the way the other woman gracelessly scooped up one of _her_ shirts. It probably still smelled of sandalwood and vanilla, too, nothing at all like Azusa’s usual clean, soapy scents. And Azusa made a surprised face when she tugged it on, likely expecting for it to be hers.

“Never,” Nygus remarked, her icy blue eyes seeming to warm as she looked at Azusa, who was trying to smooth her hair down with her palms, as though unwilling to find a proper hairbrush. “Oh, come on. It’s nice to see you a little undone.”

Azusa shook her head from side to side, running her fingers through the short pieces of hair on the back of her head that were sticking up at all sorts of angles, and Nygus only rolled her eyes, finally getting up as well to make her way over.

“Here,” she said, and Azusa dropped her hands to her sides as Nygus’ skilled fingers made quick work of the licks and swirls her hair had become sometimes overnight as she tossed and turned. 

“Mmm, thank you,” Azusa said, leaning into the other woman’s touch as she brushed the longer strands to the front. But what had been intended as a fast smooth-over quickly turned into Nygus simply playing with Azusa’s hair, gently running her nails close to Azusa’s scalp, tenderly tracing her palm down to cup the back of her neck as she leaned over, kissing Azusa’s cheek.

The skin was warm and responsive under her lips, and Azusa curled toward her, turning her head and finding Nygus’ mouth for a quick second before pulling away.

“Coffee, first.”

Nygus rolled her eyes, bringing a hand to Azusa’s hip. “So demanding. Where’s my ‘please’? You were so polite last night.”

“Rules don’t apply outside of the bed,” Azusa informed her, resting her head backward as Nygus laughed.

“If you say so, Yu,” she said, stealing another quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ll get started on the coffee. In the meantime, you can use some mouthwash, you monster.”

In retaliation to the playful jab, Azusa turned around more fully and breathed in Nygus’ face, only to get a laugh and a gentle push to the shoulders.

“Gross. Make that mouthwash _and_ floss.”

“Yeah, yeah. You woke me up, so you have to put up with my morning breath.”

“Only because I get to see how adorable you are with your bedhead,” Nygus said, grinning and letting go of her girlfriend so Azusa could make her way to the bathroom. As she left, running a hand through her hair, Nygus watched the way it spiked up in all directions.

If anyone else said they’d seen the Death Scythe with even a single strand out of place, she was sure no one would believe them. 

But, _damn_ , it really was nice to see her a little messy from time to time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've fallen head over heels for this pairing and everyone should join me because they are good and wholesome and lovely.


End file.
